dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2019 DTM Season
2019 Hockenheim I |lastround = 2019 Hockenheim II |makers = Aston Martin; Audi; BMW |tyres = Hankook |image = |caption = Aston Martin join the DTM in 2019. |drivechamp = |natchamp = |drivechamppts = |driver2 = |driver2nat = |driver2pts = |driver3 = |driver3nat = |driver3pts = |previous = 2018 |next = 2020 |teamchamp = |teamchampnat = |team2nat = |team2 = |team3nat = |team3 = |teamchamppts = |team2pts = |team3pts = |brandchamp = |brandchampnat = |brand2nat = |brand2 = |brand3nat = |brand3 = |brandchamppts = |brand2pts = |brand3pts = }} The 2019 Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters Championship, abbreviated to the 2019 DTM Season, is set to be the twentieth edition of the Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters since its re-creation in 2000, organised by the DMSB.'2019 DTM CALENDAR WITH NEW CIRCUITS AND NEW SUPPORT', dtm.com, (ITR GmbH, 12/10/2018), https://www.dtm.com/en/news/2019-dtm-calendar-new-circuits-and-new-support-2018-10-12.html, (Accessed 22/01/2019) 2019 will be a significant year in the DTM's history, with a new manufacturer joining the series, and the series' familiar V8s replaced by Straight 4 turbocharged engines as the DTM switched to the new Class One regulation rulebook.'DTM and Super GT create Class One', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 30/09/2014), https://www.motorsport.com/dtm/news/dtm-and-super-gt-create-class-one/456967/, (Accessed 22/01/2019)Tom Errington, 'DTM and Super GT finalise 'Class One' rules tie-up and joint races', autosport.com, (Motorsport Network, 23/06/2018), https://www.autosport.com/dtm/news/136939/dtm-and-super-gt-finalise-class-one-tieup, (Accessed 22/01/2019) Gary Paffett would start the season as the reigning DTM Champion, although he would not defend his crown after taking up a seat in Formula E.Sam Smith, 'Paffett, Wehrlein Primed for HWA Seats', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 10/09/2018), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/wehrlein-and-paffett-primed-for-hwa-seats/, (Accessed 11/09/2018) Likewise, Mercedes and HWA would start 2019 as the Champions in the manufacturers and teams Championships, although the former would not compete in 2019 having ended their DTM programme at the end of 2018.'Mercedes-Benz to enter Formula E in Season 6', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 24/07/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/july/mercedes-benz-to-enter-formula-e-in-season-6/, (Accessed 25/07/2017) In place of the three pointed star would come British sportscar manufacturer Aston Martin, becoming the first non-German manufacturer to enter the "new" DTM since its creation.'R-MOTORSPORT TO JOIN DTM WITH ASTON MARTIN IN 2019', dtm.com, (ITR GmbH, 11/10/2018), https://www.dtm.com/en/news/r-motorsport-join-dtm-aston-martin-2019-2018-10-11.html, (Accessed 22/01/2019) Audi and BMW, meanwhile, would continue to race in the DTM, with the former also supplying a customer team in the form of Team WRT.'WRT BECOMES AUDI CUSTOMER TEAM IN THE DTM', dtm.com, (ITR GmbH, 12/10/2018), https://www.dtm.com/en/news/wrt-becomes-audi-customer-team-dtm-2018-10-12.html, (Accessed 22/01/2019) Background Calendar The 2019 DTM Championship would see a revised calendar and support programme organised for the DTM field, featuring eighteen races across nine rounds. Unsurprisingly the Hockenheimring would open and close the season, with races in May and October, while Circuit Park Zolder would host the second pair of races in mid-May, returning to the DTM for the first time since 1994. Misano would host the third round of the season, although the start times had been moved so that they were held in daylight, before the field headed to the Norisring for the annual battle on the streets.Tamara Aller, 'DTM eliminates free practice sessions on race days for 2019', touringcartimes.com, (Touring Car Times, 11/01/2019), https://www.touringcartimes.com/2019/01/11/dtm-eliminates-free-practice-sessions-race-days-2019/, (Accessed 22/01/2019) A new venue to the DTM would then host the fifth round of the season, with the series heading to the TT Circuit Assen in the Netherlands on the 20/21 July. A return to Brands Hatch in the UK followed in mid-August, before the Lausitzring returned later in the month, having hosted the pre-season test in April. The annual visit to the Nürburgring would come in mid-September, before the season came to its conclusion in Hockenheim on the 6 October. The full calendar for the 2019 DTM Championship is outlined below: There were also negotiations to host two joint events with the Super GT series based in Japan, although the dates for those races were not included on the original calendar. Regulations Technical Sporting There were no changes made to the scoring system ahead of the 2019 season, with the top ten in the race registering points according the the FIA's standard system, while the top three in qualifying received additional points. The mandatory pit stop rule was also retained for 2019, while Free Practice was moved exclusively to Fridays to limit the amount of running on race weekends. Races were still time limited to 55 minutes plus one lap, while the DTM also continued to use standing starts. The full points scoring system for the 2019 DTM campaign is outlined below: All of the DTM field in 2019 will use tyres provided by Hankook, with no variation in compounds. Season Report Pre-season Round I: DTM Hockenheim Opening 2019 The season would get underway at the series' traditional home of the Hockenheimring, with the first race of the season scheduled for the 4 May 2019. 'Race One' For the full race report, head to the 2019 Hockenheim I article. 'Race Two' For the full race report, head to the 2019 Hockenheim I article. Round II: DTM Zolder 2019 The Belgian circuit of Zolder returned to the DTM as the second round of the season, becoming the first Belgian venue to host the series since the Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps in 2005. 'Race Three' For the full race report, head to the DTM Zolder 2019 article. 'Race Four' For the full race report, head to the DTM Zolder 2019 article. Round III: DTM Misano 2019 The Misano World Circuit returned for the 2019 DTM campaign, hosting its pair of races in early June, albeit without the night setting. 'Race Five' For the full race report, head to the DTM Misano 2019 article. 'Race Six' For the full race report, head to the DTM Misano 2019 article. Round IV: DTM Norisring 2019 Round four would see DTM's annual battle around the streets of the Norisring take place, with the visit to Nuremberg scheduled for the 5-7 July. 'Race Seven' For the full race report, head to the DTM Norisring 2019 article. 'Race Eight' For the full race report, head to the DTM Norisring 2019 article. Round V: DTM Assen 2019 DTM's annual visit to the Netherlands would follow the city races, although the series would head to a new venue, the TT Circuit Assen for the fifth round of the season, rather than its familiar haunt at the Circuit Park Zandvoort. 'Race Nine' For the full race report, head to the DTM Assen 2019 article. 'Race Ten' For the full race report, head to the DTM Assen 2019 article. Round VI: DTM Brands Hatch 2019 Brands Hatch returned for the sixth round of the 2019 campaign, with the DTM again set to use the full Grand Prix circuit on the 10 and 11 August. 'Race Eleven' For the full race report, head to the DTM Brands Hatch 2019 article. 'Race Twelve' For the full race report, head to the DTM Brands Hatch 2019 article. Round VII: DTM Laustizring 2019 The Lausitzring found itself hosting the DTM later in the year than it had in 2018, with the class of 2019 visiting in late August. 'Race Thirteen' For the full race report, head to the DTM Lausitzring 2019 article. 'Race Fourteen' For the full race report, head to the DTM Lausitzring 2019 article. Round VIII: DTM Nürburgring 2019 Another familiar venue would serve as the eighth host of the 2019 season, with the Nürburgring hosting its pair of DTM races in mid-September. 'Race Fifteen' For the full race report, head to the DTM Nürburgring 2019 article. 'Race Sixteen' For the full race report, head to the DTM Nürburgring 2019 article. Round IX: DTM Hockenheim Finale 2019 The 2019 campaign would come to its conclusion at the series' traditional home of the Hockenheimring as usual, with the eighteenth and final Championship race set to be held on the 6 October 2019. 'Race Seventeen' For the full race report, head to the 2019 Hockenheim II article. 'Race Eighteen' For the full race report, head to the 2019 Hockenheim II article. Entrants The full entry list for the 2019 DTM Championship is outlined below: Standings 2019 DTM Championship for Drivers Outlined below are the Championship standings for the 2019 DTM Championship for Drivers: 2019 DTM Championship for Teams Outlined below are the Championship standings for the 2019 DTM Championship for Teams: 2019 DTM Championship for Manufacturers Outlined below are the Championship standings for the 2019 DTM Championship for Manufacturers: References Videos and Images; * References: Category:DTM Seasons Category:2019 Season